utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Brooklyn
(Japanese: - Brooklyn Jessie) |- | colspan="6"| NAME MEANING: No Particular Meaning. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid - Series called Minoruloids (Saurloids Subseries) MODEL: C0F3 |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | B2 - C6 | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Lometta Hageshine '(Minoruloids Series) 'Lucetta Hageshine (Minoruloids Series) Pengu Penginoid (Good Friend) Masami Akane (Good Friend) Masaru Tsuyoshine (Good Friend) Masanee Muchuune (Greatly Dislikes) Ionaria Goth (Minoruloid) |- | align="center"|AGE |'14' | align="center"|GENRE |'Any (except screamo)' | align="center"|HOMEPAGES | FB Page deviantART ask account ' 'Minoruloid Blog ' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |Unknown | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Mug of Coffee | align="center"|CREATOR |'Ivy Devi' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'Unknown' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Ivy Devi' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'deviantART' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |July 15th | align="center"|LIKES |'Coffee, Art, Cooking, Cake, Science, Kiaria, Friends, Swimming, Running' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | Youtube ' 'Sound Cloud |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | 10/03/2013 | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Vollyball, being insulted, her sensetivity, being teased, bad food, death' | align="center"|NOTABLE WORKS | Cantarella Regret Message Re_Birthday Senbon Zakura Canvas White |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Jessie is generaly very sweet and caring but if you get her into a rage she's not going to back down until she gets what she wants, if she's friends with someone, she's loyal to them until death, and if she believes in something she won't stop until she gets her way. Ever. Backstory: Jessie was born in Canada but when she was 4 she was dropped off at Bloor’s Academy in a city just beside London alone which is where Kiaria was also raised. She was the one person who could get through to Kiaria and calm her down when she was angry or upset. Jessie herself was very scared and upset growing up but hid this well. Jessie’s sister Brooke and their brother Jared were taken to live with a kind Aunt while Jessie was forced to live in the cold, dark academy. She was hated by her mother and her father was scared of her mother and so she was left alone and abandoned. She grew happier with Kiaria but being very emotional and dramatic made things very easy to hurt her. Her entire family died in this world, and the only thing that kept her going was Kiaria. In the other world she was raised in the same village as Kiaria, her father left her family; running off with her brother when she was 3. She basically had to raise her sister Brooke for a long time, though when she was taken to the training boat her house was set on fire, and her sister escaped and ran to the city while her mother died. Brooke and Kiaria were both used to break Jessie down and stop her from rebelling, slowly making her into the perfect slave for the Princess, Odessa. She was used as a test subject and to kill rebel camps, when she was sucked into the vortex she realized how horrible the things she had done for the princess were. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Red Eye color: Brown Outfit: *'Headgear'- Blue bow with skull *'Gloves'- None. *'Shoes'- Bare feet or combat boots *'Shirt- '''Torn blue top that shows off her belly *'Skirt/Pants-''' Torn blue skirt with stiching *'Other-' Metalic Red and black striped socks, and a black vest Nationality: '''Canadian-British '''Race: UTAU Quote: "Stahp saying that!" Voice Configuration Her VB can be downloaded here She is currently only CV. Her VB is Romaji with Hiragana aliases. Usage Clause USAGE It is strictly forbidden to alter/redistribute Jessie's voicebank without permission from IvyDevi on deviantART or Ivy Devi on Youtube. Forms of use (media, art, etc.) relating to Jessie are required to be apropriate for those under the age of thirteen, and must be reported and linked to IvyDevi on deivnantART regardless of appropriation. Credit for Jessie must be given to Ivy Devi at all times and link back to her deviantART page. Please remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. CONTENT Do not use Ion for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT If you are unsure whether content made using Ion is appropiate, please contact xXKoahaku-sanXx on deviantART or Ivy Devi on Youtube. All content and information on this page is made accurate and approved by Ion's creator, Ivy Devi The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.